


In Silence Weep

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after RYAN.  Clark doesn't cry, at least not that anyone sees.  Except maybe Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence Weep

## In Silence Weep

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This takes place after RYAN. Clark doesn't cry, at least not that anyone sees. Except maybe Lex. R rating for angst and language. May be archived anywhere. I don't own the boys, I just play with them. 

**IN SILENCE WEEP**

* * *

"Clark?" 

He jumped at the sound of his name and looked towards the stairs. Forced a smile. "Hey, Lex." 

Lex studied Clark, the way the boy was hunched over as if trying to curl into himself. Beautiful face was pale too, and the sparkle of life that used to light up Clark's eyes were dim. "How are you doing?" Lex asked as he approached. 

"Fine," Clark replied, adding another lie to the list. 

"I miss him too," Lex said softly as he moved to sit beside Clark on the couch. "Ryan was a good kid." 

Clark nodded. "I guess it's true...only the good die young." 

Lex chuckled then said, "I guess I'll live forever then." He waited for Clark to take the bait but was met with silence. Reaching out, Lex gripped Clark's shoulder. "You can't hold your grief inside forever, Clark. You need to let it out." 

"Did my mother send you?" Clark asked, his voice a bit harsh. He loved his parents but they had spent the better part of the last three weeks since Ryan's passing, trying to convince him to cry. Clark didn't want to cry. He wanted to be left alone. 

"She did call," Lex confessed. "She's worried about you. So am I." 

Clark shrugged off Lex's hand and rose to his feet. "Crying won't bring Ryan back," he whispered, hugging his arms around himself. Clark never really felt the cold in a physical sense, but he felt it in his soul tonight. A cold that wouldn't thaw. 

Lex rose to his feet to join Clark by the opening. "Denying your grief won't bring him back either," he said gently. "Nor will it make you stronger, Clark." 

"I don't want to cry!" Clark hissed, and felt himself blinking hard against the sudden burn in his eyes. 

"Why not?" Lex asked, sincere in his desire to know. To understand what Clark was feeling. 

Clark inhaled deeply then released a shaky breath. "If I start...I don't think I'll ever be able to start," he confessed. 

Lex said nothing. He looked at Clark as saw that the boy was trembling. Saw the strong legs buckle at the knees and he was there to catch Clark, easing him down to the ground. "No one has to hear you," he whispered against Clark's hair. Then he felt it, a single, hot tear sliding down Clark's face to wet Lex's shirt. One tear, and Lex knew what it had cost Clark. He understood the effort it took to stop at one or, rather, to stop any more tears from escaping. 

"I couldn't...save him..." Clark choked out, face still buried in Lex's neck. 

"You can't save us all," Lex replied as he rocked Clark in a soothing rhythmn, a memory of himself in his mothers sweet embrace. 

Clark smothered a laugh then hissed, "Fuck everyone!" 

Lex smoothed back sweaty hair and kissed a smooth temple. "Yes," he whispered, then he simply held on to Clark as the boy wept silent tears that never fell. 

**THE END**


End file.
